Kitty At Burnywood
by WritingWillBeForever
Summary: In which we find out about Kitty's life at Burnywood. Because she wasn't always quiet, and she didn't always have something wrong with her...Kitty/Tyler pairing with Kitty/Rick friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A story about Kitty, where we find out why she's so quiet, and why she doesn't want people touching her. Kitty/Tyler with side Kitty/Rick friendship.**

Kitty sat in the living room, sewing silently. She'd only been here an hour and already she felt unwelcomed. Burnywood was the worst place ever, she knew.

"Hello." Said a voice.

Kitty turned towards the voice, looking up from her sewing, to see a boy with black curly hair. He was smiling encouragingly.

"Hiya." Kitty said.

"I'm Tyler. You're Kitty, right?" the boy asked.

Kitty nodded.

"It's not so bad here you know." Tyler said, sitting beside her.

"You sure?" Kitty said, raising her eyebrows.

"When you get used to everyone nicking your stuff, yeah." He said.

"Are you included there?" Kitty asked.

"Well…I steal things when I think the person deserves it."

"And do I?"

Tyler sat and thought for a few seconds, before a grin appeared on his lips.

"Nope." He replied simply.

Kitty grinned back, and she put her sewing away. "You gonna give me a tour then?"

"Sure, why not?" Tyler said, getting up. With that, he began to show Kitty around.

By lunchtime the next morning, Kitty had met everyone; Emily, Jake, Sarah, Miranda, Amelia, Sam, Daniel, Andy, Rick, Lizanne and Josh. She had also met the care workers: Carly and Doug.

Kitty knew to stay away from Miranda, Jake, and Daniel, but those three were the only ones who were mean. Everybody else was nice, even though Rick had warned her that Lizanne could be pretty evil.

Kitty sat in between Tyler and Emily at lunch time.

"So then." Emily whispered to Kitty. "What's your story?"

Kitty opened her mouth to speak, but as soon as she began, Doug entered the room with a tall, menacing looking man.

"Everyone, this is Dennis. Our new care worker." Doug said.

Dennis approached the table. "Right then, kids." His voice was as menacing as he looked. "Time we set some rules around here."

Kitty had only been here a day and a half, and she had a feeling that everything was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, KITTY!" Dennis exploded, and his hand flew toward her. A loud whack could be heard throughout the house as his hand collided with Kitty's cheek.

_A few moments earlier…_

"_Don't shout at Sam, he's not to blame!" Kitty said._

"_I saw him do it." Dennis growled._

"_Well maybe you're blind."_

And then he hit her.

Kitty staggered backwards, clutching her cheek, and Rick leapt up to grab her and make sure she kept her balance. Dennis stormed out and Kitty removed her hand from her cheek. Weirdly, it was covered in blood.

"Kitty…is your cheek okay?" Rick asked.

"I…I'll live, I think." Kitty said, shaking all over. "I was just trying to…"

"I know." Rick said, and he hugged her. To Kitty's surprise, she found herself hugging back.

"It'll be okay, I promise." he said softly.

Tyler walked in, took a look at Kitty's cheek, and his face hardened.

"Who did it?" he asked, his breathing harsh.

"Dennis." Kitty whispered.

Tyler turned and stormed out, and Kitty ran out after him.

"Don't, Tyler!" she shouted, but it was too late.

Tyler tackled Dennis from behind, wrapping his arms round Dennis and beginning to kick him and hit him. Dennis threw Tyler off and Rick caught him easily, holding on firmly.

Tyler was going crazy with fury, he was staring at Dennis with menacing eyes and his fists were clenched. When Rick let go, Tyler moved…but only to take Kitty's hand.

"Hurt her again. I DARE you." Tyler growled.

Dennis chuckled evilly. "I'm not scared of a bunch of kids. And kids need to learn…through punishment."

With that, he walked out.

Tyler turned to Kitty but he was surprised when she threw her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug.

He hugged back and he absently ran his fingers through her hair. "Did he hurt you too much?" he asked as they broke apart.

"No." Kitty said quietly. "No, not too much."

"You okay now, mate?" Rick asked, patting Tyler on the back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tyler said.

"That was really brave, Tyler, thank you." Kitty said.

"Anything for a friend…right? We're all in this together." Tyler said.

The other two nodded in agreement.

Dennis left all the kids alone for 2 days. Then, he found Kitty's sewing.

He stormed into the living room and shoved it into her face. "What is _this _crap?" he demanded of her.

"It's not crap!" Tyler snapped.

"It's my sewing." Kitty said calmly.

"What was it doing lying around in the kitchen? I tripped over the damn thing!" he shouted in her face.

Miranda had a slight smirk on her face, but Jake and Daniel weren't laughing. Everyone was scared of Dennis.

"I don't know how it got there!" Kitty said, and as Dennis straightened up and threw her sewing to the side, he glared.

"You are an untalented little freak, and I do NOT want to see any more of that arty stuff, EVER again!" he shouted.

Tyler got up. "What did you call her?" his voice was deadly; but Dennis' was worse.

"I called her an UNTALENTED LITTLE FREAK!" he said, shouting the words.

Tyler reacted; he jumped up to hit Dennis and got him square in the face, but not badly. Dennis threw Tyler back and Tyler slammed into the table. Kitty heard his scream of pain and she kicked out at Dennis, her foot connecting with his knee.

His yowl of pain told her that his knee was his weak spot. But nobody anticipated what was coming next.

Dennis picked Kitty up and threw her at the wall, and she slammed hard against it like Tyler had the table. Then, Dennis' fist connected with Kitty's stomach once, before he stormed out.

Clutching her stomach and her head, Kitty half-walked half-stumbled over to Tyler, who was curled up on the floor, on the shattered remains of the table. His head was cracked open and he was bleeding.

"Tyler?" Kitty whispered, and tears sprang to her eyes. He had cuts and bleeding everywhere, and that was all for her.

Kitty let go of her head and her stomach, ignoring the sharp pain that hit her as she did so. She put her arms under Tyler's and attempted to lift him.

Emily walked over with Rick and they both helped Kitty get Tyler on the sofa. Sarah and Amelia brought the first aid kit and Kitty sat on the armrest beside Tyler's head, and she began to clean up the crack on his forehead. It would heal up fine, but she was trying to stop the bleeding.

And as Kitty got glass out of her best friend's arms and t-shirt, she cried silently.


	3. Chapter 3

"Urgh, my head…Kitty?" Tyler groaned as he opened his eyes.

Kitty was leaning over him slightly, and tears were clinging to her eyelashes and they streaked her face.

"Tyler…are you really okay? I…I'm so sorry…you didn't have to do that for me…" Kitty said. Tyler sat up and pulled her onto the sofa next to him, hugging her to comfort her. He felt her relax and hug him back.

"Did he hurt you?" Tyler asked, pulling back to brush hair from her tear-streaked face.

Kitty shook her head, but Josh cut in. "He threw her against the wall." He told Tyler.

"And then hit her in the stomach." Andy cut in.

"Are you really okay?" Lizanne added, looking at Kitty in a surprising concern. Kitty nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Tyler looked very mad, but Kitty rested her hands on his. "Please, don't do anything stupid, Tyler. It took me ages to take all the glass out and make sure the bleeding stopped, and I don't want you to get hurt for me again." She said softly.

Tyler looked into her pleading brown eyes and weakened. "Fine. But next time, I'll…"

A sudden shriek cut him off and everyone jumped up and ran towards it. Tyler and Kitty exchanged a grin.

It was the booby trap they'd set up for Miranda. A big bucket of snails and worms and mud had fallen on her, and there were even a couple of spiders on her.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Dennis exploded.

Kitty bit her lip and went to raise her hand but was cut off by Amelia.

"I did it." She said.

Everyone turned and stared. The usually very shy Amelia was standing boldly beside Kitty, her blonde head held high.

"I helped her." Kitty said. "it was my idea, really."

"And me." Tyler cut in.

"You three are grounded until further notice, and if anything like this happens again, I'll make sure you don't eat!" he growled, before stalking off. As they all headed back to the living room, Kitty turned to Amelia.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I felt like, for once, I should stand up for myself, and besides, I didn't want to see you and Tyler get beaten up." Amelia said quietly.

"Thank you." Kitty said, and she enveloped Amelia in a hug, which the blonde happily returned.

Kitty's eyes sought Tyler, and as soon as she saw him, her expression softened. He was chatting away to Rick, Andy and Lizanne, and they were all listening.

But Lizanne…

_Lizanne was flirting with him. _

And the worst part was he was flirting _back._

Kitty's world felt suddenly torn in half.

She knew Lizanne only wanted people for their money.

She vowed to get Tyler alone and tell him about it the moment she could, because despite only knowing him for about a week, she was very protective of her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty's heart was pounding in her chest as she approached Tyler the next day. He was with Lizanne, and as she tapped his shoulder, he seemed slightly annoyed.

"Hi, Kitty." He said, and the annoyance faded from his face when he realized who it was.

"Hi Tyler…Lizanne. Um, listen, Tyler, we need to talk. When you're ready, I um, I'll be in my room. It's important." Kitty said.

"Alright. I'll be up soon." Tyler said, and he carried on chatting to Lizanne.

About half an hour later, Tyler entered Kitty's room.

"Kitty? Are you okay?" he said, closing the door and sitting opposite his friend.

"Tyler, about Lizanne, I have to tell you someth—What's wrong?"

Kitty was put off track by Tyler grabbing her arm. "Guess what?! Lizanne is my girlfriend now, how great is that! I forgot to mention earlier, sorry."

Kitty felt the blood in her brain begin to drum. She could hear her heartbeat begin to hammer hard in her chest and she felt tears threaten to engulf her eyes.

"What did you want to say?" Tyler asked, and he was beaming as he let go of Kitty.

Kitty looked at his face. He was beaming, his eyes were sparkling, and he looked so happy…how could she possibly tell him that Lizanne was bad news?

"It doesn't matter. I was going to say she's very nice." Kitty said flatly, but Tyler didn't notice her tone.

"She is, isn't she!" and with that, Tyler pressed a kiss to Kitty's forehead and ran off to find Lizanne.

Kitty felt her heart snap in two as she lay down on her tummy. Pressing her head to her arms, she began to cry silently.

"KITTY, GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW! DINNER IS READY!" Dennis yelled up the stairs.

Rick and Emily exchanged frowns as Tyler entered the dining room with Lizanne instead of Kitty, like usual.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Kitty bellowed back, and it was obvious even from downstairs that she'd been crying.

Amelia got up and excused herself before running upstairs, only to hear that Kitty was indeed crying.

Amelia opened the door, went in, and closed it behind her. She didn't know Miranda and Jake were listening at the door.

"He's dating Lizanne, and…how can I tell him she's trouble when he's so happy?" Kitty wept, and Amelia wrapped her arms around Kitty.

"Shhh. Come on now. You have to try to tell him, Kitty, and even if he ends up being upset, at least you'll have warned him. You don't want your best friend to go through heartbreak, do you?" Amelia clarified.

"Of course not!" Kitty said.

"Exactly. Tell him the moment you've got a chance." Amelia said.

And so later, Kitty entered Tyler's room.

"Tyler, listen…" she began, but she froze at the sight in front of her.

Lizanne and Tyler were kissing.

_On the lips._


	5. Chapter 5

"Kitty, don't you knock?!" Lizanne snapped as she and Tyler jumped apart.

"Sorry." Kitty whispered, before she ran fast away from Tyler's room…

And went barreling into Dennis.

"Watch where you're going, Kitty!" he snapped.

"Shut UP Dennis! I hate you, just go away and NEVER come back, you're the worst care worker EVER!" Kitty screamed.

Dennis turned around and his eyes flashed. "Right." He said.

He lunged forward and Kitty automatically backed up, but too late; Dennis pushed her hard and Kitty screamed.

Time began to slow down as people came rushing out of their rooms to see her tumbling down the stairs, getting tangled in the curtains, and finally coming to a painful stop at the bottom of the stairs.

An ambulance arrived to take Kitty away, and most of the kids were crying as they lifted the poor bruised, bleeding…_broken _girl onto the ambulance bed.

Tyler went to the hospital too, along with Carly, to watch over her.

"This is all my fault." He whispered, while they were going there in the ambulance.

"Don't say that, Tyler." Carly said softly, touching his arm.

"But it is." He said, and tears welled in his eyes. "If she hadn't seen me kissing Lizanne…she wouldn't have bumped into him, shouted at him, got hurt…I'm so STUPID!" he said, and tears fell down his cheeks.

Carly put an arm round Tyler and he rested his head against her shoulder. "Nobody could have estimated what would happen, Tyler. She'll be okay."

Tyler refused point blank to leave Kitty's room, so Carly went to get him some food and her some coffee.

Tyler looked over at Kitty and winced. Her face was badly bruised, and her lip was cut. The hand he was gingerly holding was a bit bruised, but the other one was broken. One of her ankles was sprained too.

Tyler squeezed his eyes shut and tears fell down his face.

"Ty…Tyler…?" Kitty whispered.

"Kitty, you're okay!" Tyler said, opening his eyes to look at her. He felt her hand hold his tightly.

"Lizanne…she's going to break your heart…" she said. "I know you don't want to hear it, but…"

"its okay, Kitty. I knew she was trouble, really, but…I just wanted a girlfriend, you know? And…I am so so sorry, this is all my fault, and…"

"Don't blame yourself. I overreacted, so this is my fault." Kitty said.

"Kitty, I…"

But before he could begin, Carly came in and gave him his food.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" Carly asked.

"Yeah...I think so…what about Dennis?" Kitty asked.

"He's going to be fired, right?" Tyler asked.

Carly slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry, but…who can tell what he'll do if we try to fire him…I'm sorry kids, we can't risk the safety of…"

"But you're risking it by keeping him!" Tyler said.

"I know, but…he's killed people before, Dennis, murdered them for whatever they did to him. We can't risk it." Carly said.

"We have to find a way." Kitty said quietly to Tyler, once Carly left.

"Yes, we will, Kitty, you'll see. And I promise I won't mess up again. I'll protect you."


	6. Chapter 6 (Final)

As soon as Kitty returned to Burnywood, she knew Dennis wasn't done with her yet. Her ankle was fine and her arm was only in a sling just in case.

"You." Dennis growled as Kitty walked in. "You snitched, didn't you?"

"Wh—no! I told them I fell, I swear, I…" Kitty began.

Dennis went to hit her and Kitty pushed with all her might, making Dennis slam to the ground.

Everything was silent. Kitty was even shocked.

Everyone was staring at her, and a knocked out Dennis.

Kitty ran upstairs, throwing her sling off as she went. Her eyes were wide, and she paced up and down her bedroom, nervously.

"Kitty?" Rick poked his head around the door.

"Go away." Kitty said quietly.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"He…tried to touch me…he isn't a friend, so…I pushed him…I don't want them to touch me!" she wept.

Rick put his arms round Kitty, and was surprised when she simply hugged him back.

A scuffle of feet behind them caused the two to break apart.

Tyler was livid; his eyes were wide and angry and his fists were clenched.

"Tyler, it's not what it looks like!" Kitty shouted just as he ran out. She followed him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted.

"Tyler, please…"

"So that's it then? You pretend you like me when really it's been Rick all along?!" Tyler exploded, turning to face her.

"NO! Please, let me explain, Tyler, it isn't like that!" Kitty shouted after him, but Tyler had already slammed the door.

Kitty began to cry silently.

"Right, because of the fire…" Dennis was talking nonstop the next day; there had been a fire at Burnywood and the kids were being moved somewhere new; Elm Tree House.

There, Kitty hoped she could make a new start.


End file.
